


Drinking

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr, drunk, my writing, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Short One shot from the tumblr writing. Comment and leave Kudos.





	Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Short One shot from the tumblr writing. Comment and leave Kudos.

Cas squinted at Dean when he came into the bunker. His legs were more bowlegged than before, and he winced heavily when the light came on. Cas stood from his seat at the table, “Are you drunk?” he asked, his voice full of something he didn’t want to think about.

 

Dean stopped and grimaced, turning to look at Cas. He seemed to be thinking, and his voice came out slurred, “So what if I am?” although it sounded more like: ‘So ‘hat if i mmm?” but Cas got the gist of it.  

 

“Because you promised you wouldn’t do that anymore,” Cas murmured and walked over to Dean, taking his arm and leading him - because he knew Dean would end up somewhere random in the bunker if he didn’t - to his room. Once he was there, Cas felt his chest tighten when Dean flopped down onto the bed, his voice muffled when he spoke, “IMfhnacaose.”

 

“What?” Cas asked gently, sitting on the side on the bed when Dean turned his head away from the sheets and into the air. “It was for a case,” he murmured, and Cas didn’t even want to think what he’d been doing for this “case”.  

 

He only sighed and touched Dean’s arm, forcing the other man out of his shirt, and Cas could already see he was going to fall asleep soon. Dean moved onto his side when Cas pulled the covers over his body and his hand shot out, taking Cas’ wrist and pulling him down. 

 

Cas didn’t even try to pull away. He only curled onto the bed, pulling Dean against him, listening to the way his breath evened out once Cas was settled. Yeah, Cas could still smell the brandy. And he knew they would talk about this tomorrow, but Cas didn’t think about that.

 

He only pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s temple, then his crown, and he settled back against the headboard. Things were still fucked up, but this was the first time in months - _months_ \- that Dean had drank. And Cas found that was a goal. That he would beat it next time. Because this time…Dean had Cas.


End file.
